Uma história RobinEstelar
by Daninha
Summary: É meu 1º fic...por isso não tá muito bom Contém muito fluffy entre Estelar e Robin...e necessita de um título mais decente --'(2º cap up!)
1. Sonhos,lembranças e café da manhã

Esse é o meu 1º fic,é sobre meu shipper preferido:Robin/Starfire(Estelar).Bom,já vou avisando que não haverá muitas cenas de ação,pois eu não sou muito boa pra escreve-las...vou optar mais pelo fluff Ah...também pode conter alguns spoilers da 2ª temporada(que ainda não passou no Brasil XP)Mas aí eu aviso,ok?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eram 4.30 da manhã em Jump City, as ruas ainda estavam vazias, até nossos heróis encontravam-se em um sono profundo na Torre Titã, bom, quase todos... 'BUM'

-Ai!Grrrrrr...É a terceira vez essa noite-disse o mascarado líder do grupo para si mesmo, levantando-se do chão, pois acabara de cair de sua cama-E o mesmo sonho...Antes não era assim.Eu pensava nela, me preocupava com ela, mas não com tanta freqüência, por que isso agora?- e deitou-se na cama, tentando dormir de novo.Robin mexia-se e mudava de posição tentando dormir, fez isso por 1 hora e não conseguiu adormecer, não conseguia ter outros pensamentos a não ser 'ela fica tão bonita quando sorri...' Ou 'o que ela tem nos olhos?Parece que eu viajo quando olho para aquelas duas belas esmeraldas'.

-São 5.30 da manhã-disse olhando para seu comunicador-eu não vou conseguir dormir mesmo...Pelo menos não vou ter que comer aquele porcaria de Tofu do Mutano hoje.-pensou e ,rapidamente,levantou-se e se trocou.Foi até o banheiro para pentear o seu cabelo, já tinha pensado muitas vezes em mudar o penteado, mas nunca teve coragem, afinal, tinha sido Estelar quem o ensinara a arrumar o cabelo com um pente e um pouco de gel.Algumas lembranças vieram na cabeça de Robin no momento em que ele entrou no banheiro:  
  
-_Estelar você tem razão que vai ficar bom em mim?- disse Robin,com um tom meio assustado.  
  
-Certamente Robin! De acordo com essa revista, você tem o se lê essa palavra?- disse Estelar, corando, ela ainda não tinha aprendido muitas bem as palavras e expressões da Terra.  
  
-Perfeito?  
  
-Isso!O tipo perfeito de cabelo para esse tipo de penteado!Mas se você não quiser fazer,tudo bem eu só...- Estelar foi interrompida por Robin.  
  
-NÃO!Eu quero ver como fica, acredito que você tem bom gosto.- Robin percebeu a expressão assustada de Estelar, provavelmente por não ter entendido o que ele quis dizer com 'bom gosto'-eu acredito que você sabe o que fica bem em mim, Estelar. Ah!O-obrigada -disse Estelar, corando e, dessa vez, sorrindo levemente. _

Robin balançou a cabeça, voltando à realidade de seu banheiro, mas com aquele sorriso em sua mente, aquele fora um dos primeiros sorrisos que Estelar tinha dado à ele.

Caminhou pelo corredor e desceu pelo elevador, queria chegar a cozinha e comer alguma coisa diferente de waffle de tofu com leite de soja.Chegou ao andar desejado, e,para sua surpresa,ele não era o único acordado na Torre.  
  
-AAAAAAAHHH!- Estelar e Robin gritaram ao mesmo tempo (N/A: imaginem essa cena com aquelas carinhas de anime, ok?),mas depois começaram a rir.  
  
- Robin, você realmente me assustou!-disse Estelar, ainda ofegante pelos risos - o que você faz acordado a essa hora?Pelo o que sei, para os terráqueos 5.30 da manhã ainda é muito cedo.  
  
-É...É realmente cedo, Estelar.Mas eu acordei e não consegui dormir, foi só isso.  
  
-Ah...Alguma coisa está te incomodando Robin?Você está doente?Por que você não conseguiu dormir?  
  
Houve uma pausa, Robin não queria mentir para Estelar, mas também não queria falar sobre o que o tinha feito acordar tão cedo.Ele abriu a boca para falar:  
  
-Bom,eu não estou doente,eu não consegui dormir porque...Porque...Por que VOCÊ está acordada a essa hora? _Oh, minha nossa!Devo ter feito uma pergunta inapropriada,ele não quis responder...-_ Pensou Estelar  
  
-Eu sempre acordei a essa hora,Robin.-disse Estelar,sorrindo.  
  
-Sério?-disse Robin,corando desta vez,e pensando como ele nunca soube que Estelar acordava tão cedo?-Ah,então é por isso que você não sente fome no café da manhã,e não precisa comer aquele tofu?Boa idéia.- ele deu um sorriso e Estelar respondeu com uma risadinha.  
  
-É,isso é verdade.Por mais que o Mutano seja o nosso amigo,eu não consegui aprender a gostar da comida dele-disse Estelar,corando- Mas esse não é o motivo pelo qual eu acordo cedo.  
  
-Não?- perguntou Robin,levantando uma sobrancelha- E qual é o verdadeiro motivo?  
  
-Bom...pode parecer um pouco 'bobo' mas...- Disse Estelar,corando e olhando para o chão- eu realmente gosto de ver o nascer do Sol._ótimo Estelar, AGORA ele te acha uma é que fala mesmo?Ah!Tonta!Hã?Por que eu estou me preocupando com isso e por que eu corei tantas vezes no mesmo dia?Isso não acontecia antes,e não acontece quando eu estou com os outros...Será que eu estou doente??Devo perguntar pra ele?Não...é melhor perguntar pra minha amiga Ravena._-pensou.Estelar continuava a olhar para o chão,não teve coragem de encarar Robin,mas quando levantou a cabeça,percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela com um sorriso lindo no rosto e,quando seus olhos(N/A: e máscara...duh =P!) se encontraram,ambos ficaram muito vermelhos e olharam para o chão.Robin olhou para a janela e percebeu que o céu já estava ficando claro,e pensou: _o Sol já está nascendo,e ela não está vendo por minha culpa...  
_  
-Ahn...Estelar?- Disse Robin.  
  
-Sim- respondeu Estelar,com a voz um pouco avoada.  
  
-Olha,o Sol já está nascendo...Você não vai ver?  
  
-Oh!É mesmo!-disse Estelar,olhando para a janela- Com licença,Robin.Creio que agora você vai querer tomar sua refeição da manhã,se você precisar de alguma coisa,eu vou estar no telhado._Ai meu Deus...o frio na espinha de novo!Respire fundo...Paz,calma,tranqüilidade...Paz,calma,tranqüilidade_(N/A: não resisti!Tive que colocar essa fala!"A Troca" RULES!He he XP!) Estelar pensou e deu um sorriso nervoso,corando mais uma isso,seguiu em direção ao telhado da Torre,deixando Robin sozinho na cozinha._Bom...acho melhor comer primeiro,depois eu vou lá vê-la..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fim do primeiro capítulo.


	2. O telhado

Aqui está o 2º capítulo...vai ter um pouquinho de spoilers =]  
  
Estelar chegou ao telhado da Torre e foi se sentar em seu ponto preferido(N/A: aquele no fim de Sisters).Ela colocou os braços em volta de suas pernas e descansou a cabeça em seus joelhos,para,lentamente,fechar os olhos e refletir sobre o que estava em sua mente _Robin_ ...Sim,era nele em quem ela estava pensando,relembrando todos os momentos juntos à ele: a roda gigante e algodão doce,quando eles saíram para comer pizza,no momento que ela fora forçada a lutar com ele,as conversa que tiveram depois de enfrentar Slade,o olhar e o tom de preocupação do Robin quando ele voltou da viagem ao tempo,de como eles lutaram bem juntos para deter Soto,o jeito que ele a carregou nos braços,a dança que tiveram(que a fez corar,só pela lembrança)e a preocupação exagerada dele quando Estelar fugiu;com vergonha de sua transformação.Tudo isso a fazia muito feliz,porém confusa.Argh!O que eu faço? -pensou Estelar,e,como se fosse tira-lo de sua mente,deu um longo suspiro e disse,para si mesma,o nome:

-Robin...-bom,pelo menos pensou que era para sim mesma...

[momentos antes,na cozinha...]

Robin nem prestava atenção no que estava comendo,ele,do mesmo jeito que Estelar,estava tentando entender o por quê da bela alien estar presente em todas as suas ações._Argh!É impossível!Impossível!Por mais que eu tente,eu acabo pensando nela...Mas isso é errado!Nós somos melhores amigos -como ela mesmo disse...E,além disso,não é certo misturar sentimentos com trabalho,ela e eu estamos no mesmo time!Lutamos contra os mesmos inimigos,já pensou se algum deles descobre que eu só to pensando nela..podem tentar colocar a Estelar em perigo,e isso é a última coisa que eu quero que aconteça!_-Pensou Robin,mas não tinha como evitar,estava em guerra com si mesmo.Um lado querendo ir além da amizade com Estelar,e o outro impondo limites._Eu estou sendo medroso,isso sim!...mas,e se ela não sentir o mesmo?Aff...nunca imaginei que sentir algo mais por uma pessoa fosse tão complicado...-_Com isso,Robin também relembrou os momentos junto à Estelar...principalmente quando ela o defendeu do Fang gritando "tire suas pernas do MEU GAROTO!!"._Será que ela queria mesmo dizer isso?Ela não é daqui,será que sabia o significado dessa frase?!-_Pronto,a guerra começa de novo.

-Bom- disse Robin- Eu vou falar com ela,acho que uma conversa amigável não vai significar nada.- com isso,se levantou e foi direto para as escadas,em direção ao telhado.

Chegando,viu que a porta estava aberta e que Estelar estava olhando pro nada,parecia muito pensativa._Ela fica tão linda quando está...oops!Grrr..."bad Robin,bad Robin".Não é hora pra pensar nisso,ela é sua amiga e...  
_

-Robin...-Robin escutou Estelar falar,e seus pensamentos praticamente congelaram!_Be-le-za!Agora você tá escutando coisas...ela não pôde ter falado meu nome,pôde?_- Mesmo assim,Robin preferiu esperar para falar com Estelar,teve medo de assusta-la ou coisa assim.Depois de cinco minutos Robin se aproximou de Estelar e disse:

-Ei...

-Eeek!-"gritou" Estelar,assustada- Ro-Robin?-gaguejou e,depois,engoliu seco-Er...eu não percebi você chegar...há quanto tempo você está aqui?

-Acabei de chegar- disse Robin com um sorriso no rosto,percebendo que Estelar acalmou com sua resposta disse –Se importa?-e apontou pro chão,ao lado dela.

-Claro que não!Fique à vontade- disse Estelar,sorrindo levemente.Robin se sentou,e olhou para o horizonte.Às vezes um olhava pro outro,mas não saía nenhuma palavra._Esse silêncio estranho tá me deixando louco!_(N/A:cantando"This awkward silence makes me crazyy!The glow inside burns light upon heeeer!I'll try to..."...oops...er...me desculpem,mas "Down" do Blink 182 vicia '''...voltando com a história...)-Pensou Robin,e resolveu falar:

-Estelar...?-nessa hora,Estelar se virou e acenou a cabeça,em sinal de que Robin poderia perguntar,então ele continuou- Eu sei que é uma pergunta meio estranha mas,em Tamaran tem nascer e pôr do Sol?

-Sim,nós temos- disse Estelar- Mas não se compara com o da Terra...as cores daqui são muito mais...intensas.Acaba me dando ainda mais energia.- Robin entendeu,pois sabia que a força da Estelar vinha do Sol,e sorriu.Parece que esse sorriso dele ofereceu coragem para Estelar,que abriu a boca,para começar a falar:

-Er...v...- mas é interrompida antes de começar a falar

-Caras(N/A:ia ficar mais bonitinho "Dudes!!":P mas...ah...deixa pra lá)!!Aí estão vocês!- gritou Mutano,que vinha correndo- Pô...a gente só tava esperando vocês pra começar o Café!Principalmente hoje,que vai ter um delicioso omelete de tof...-Mutano também foi interrompido por outro grito:

-DE JEITO NENHUM,ME OUVIU?Eu já provei esse "não sei o que l" de tofu umas 100 vezes e continua ruim pra caramba!Será que você não se toca,duende?- disse Ciborgue.

-Olha aqui homem de lata!O problema é seu se você prefere comer pobres animais inocentes,aposto que os nossos companheiros Robin e Estelar aqui AMAM meu tofu!!- disse Mutano apontando pra Robin e Estelar,fazendo Ciborgue perceber a presença dos dois...e também a distância que estavam um do outro.Maliciosamente disse:

-Cerrrto...aposto que esses dois amam MUITA coisa,se é que você me entende- e piscou para o Mutano,que disse:

-Ahn...entendo o quê?- Ciborgue apenas girou os olhos e se virou para Robin e Estelar.

-Olha gente...o telhado da Torre não é tão pequeno assim é?- e riu.Só depois disso que os dois perceberam que estavam próximos...MUITO PR"XIMOS um do outro.Rapidamente se levantaram e ficaram com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.É...ninguém falou nada durante o "silêncio estranho" mas moveram pra perto um do outro sem perceberem.

-Nós estávamos conversando...- disse Robin nervoso.

-E eu não me lembro de ter te perguntado isso...precisava de explicação?- disse Ciborgue,aproveitando da situação pra irritar o amigo.

-Argh!Não interessa...vamos logo tomar esse café – disse Robin que,instintivamente, pegou o pulso de Estelar,tocando na mão dela.Isso fez com que ambos corassem mais uma vez,mas logo Robin percebeu o que estava fazendo e tirou sua mão.Enquanto isso Ciborgue ria ainda mais,o que fez Robin se irritar e ir pra cozinha mal-humorado.

Estelar,por sua vez,ficou confusa,mas se sentiu um pouco aliviada pois,depois do café,iria conversar com Ravena.E Ciborgue não parava de rir...

-Do que você ta rindo?- perguntou Mutano,no corredor,que também já estava ficando irritado com o "ataque" de seu amigo.

-Você não percebeu?!- perguntou Ciborgue,rindo ainda.

-Não percebi o quê?!?!?!- Mutano disse ansioso.

-Pff...às vezes você consegue ser mais inocente do que a Estelar,sabia?- disse Ciborgue,já sem rir-Esse tofu ta te fazendo mal...

-Blasfêmia!Tofu não faz mal!!É ao contrário...faz muito bem!!!-gritou Mutano-Mas,por que diabos você tava rindo?!

-Ai,ai...você vai perceber com o tempo- disse Ciborgue num tom monótono- agora apressa o passo,senão eu vou jogar TODO o tofu fora.- com isso,Mutano saiu em disparada pra cozinha,pra começar a preparar o café.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fim do 2º capítulo...por favor,read and review!


End file.
